poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman's Adventures of Transformers
Batman's Adventures of Transformers is a new film to be made by Nighlockawesome. Summary The fate of the human race is at stake when two races of robots, the good Autobots and the villainous Decepticons, bring their war to Earth. The robots have the ability to turn into different machines as they seek the key to ultimate power. Only a human youth, Sam Witwicky, and Batman's new team of Justice League can save the world from total destruction. Plot Several thousand years ago, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime and the Decepticons led by Megatron. Optimus jettisoned the AllSpark, a mystical artifact that brings life to the planet, into space, but it was pursued by Megatron. Megatron crash landed in the Arctic Circle and froze before he could retrieve the Allspark and is discovered in 1895 by explorer Archibald Witwicky. Witwicky inadvertently activated Megatron's navigational systems, which etched the coordinates to the Cube's location into his glasses. Years later, his glasses end up in the possession of his great-great-grandson Sam Witwicky. In the present, Sam meets Batman and his new team of Justice League members. Sam buys his first car, a rusting Chevrolet Camaro, but he and the Justice League discover it has a life of its own. Meanwhile in modern Qatar, Blackout and Ares attacks and destroys a United States military base in a failed attempt to hack the military network to find information on Megatron and the Allspark. A team of Army Rangers, led by Captain William Lennox and Captain Atom, escape across the desert, pursued by Blackout's drone Scorponok and Ares' partner Cheetah. They fight off Scorponok and Cheetah, aided by aerial reinforcements, and travel home with Scorponok's stinger, discovering that sabot rounds damaged its armor. At the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense John Keller and ex-director of CADMUS now director of the Secret Services Amanda Waller lead the investigation into the attack. Sound analyst Maggie Madsen catches another Decepticon and Legion of Doom member, Frenzy and Mr. Terrific, hacking into the US military network while onboard the Air Force One. While the hack is thwarted, Frenzy and Mr. Terrific download files on Archibald's glasses and the Justice League, tracking down Sam and the League with Barricade and Bane, with Barricade disguised as a police car and Bane disguised as a police officer. Sam, his high school crush, Mikala Banes, and the Justice League are rescued from Barricade and Frenzy by the Camaro who turns out to be the Autobot scout Bumblebee, but he is mute and has to communicate through his car radio. Batman and Nighlock deal with Bane and Mr. Terrific. Mr. Terrific gets away, but Bane is injured. Previously sending a beacon to his fellow Autobots, Bumblebee takes, Sam, Mikala, and our heroes to meet the new arrivals - Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Malfunction's brother in arms, Skullbreaker. Optimus explains the details of their situation, revealing that if Megatron gained the AllSpark, he'll use it to transform Earth's machinery and exterminate mankind. Sam, Mikala, the Justice League, and the Autobots travel to Sam's house to retrieve the glasses, but the teenagers and new members of the Justice League are captured by agents of Sector Seven, a top secret government branch, who are led by Seymour Simmons. The Autobots and veteran members of the Justice League stop the agents, but they call for backup, who take Sam, Mikala, the new Justice League members, and Bumblebee into custody, with the veteran members of the Justice League leave with them willingly, while Optimus obtains the glasses, and uses them to locate the Allspark.